The Truth and the Pup ( Part 2)
by nicksfriend
Summary: Murdoch travels to Sacramento to make wrongs right again and Johnny keeps getting into trouble.


**The Truth and the Pup**

It was hot, hot enough to fry an egg on the roof of the hacienda. Ahh hell, it was hot enough to fry a whole henhouse full of eggs on the roof of the hacienda.

He had finally been granted a reprieve and was to be outside, for a little while. Yeah, it was too hot to be out in the sun but the porch was cooler and he leaned back in his chair and breathed in the fresh air.

His father had left a couple of days prior, stating business in Sacramento. He had a feeling it was about the Cattlemen's Association and his father's promise of resigning his post as President that was taking him to the big city. He hoped his father kept his promise, if not then he would be leaving soon because he could not tolerate any more lies.

How had Murdoch allowed men with no ethics, no moral fiber to rule his life and ruin his family? It was a question that he asked himself a million times over the past two weeks, but when your bedridden, there is nothing else to do but think and he had done a lot of thinking.

He peaked over to the entrance to the Hacienda and noted both Maria and Teresa were keeping a watchful eye on him. He almost laughed at their mothering way but he had to admit, it felt good to have people care about him and about his well-being.

He looked across the corral watching Jelly and Scott having an intense conversation and pointing in his direction.

He could almost imagine the words being said by both men, he could hear Jelly saying, _' Scott, I can't believe you an your pa would let him out of the house as sick as he's been. That pup just got on his legs and he needs to take er easy.'_ And he could hear Scott counter with something intellectual, _'Well, Jelly, he's a grown man, and we must allow him to fall on his ass so we can pick him back up.'_ Or something along those lines. He continued to watch the two men interact with each other and smiled, shaking his head and thinking about how much those two men meant to him.

Dang, he felt weak as a feather. He needed to eat something a little bit heartier than broth, smashed apples and unbuttered biscuits. He needed a steak and a steak he would have. He needed a plan, a plan to make sure he got real food and not the baby food that Sam had insisted on since he was able to eat real food again.

He knew the boys in the bunkhouse always played poker on Saturday in town until the late hours. On Sunday, they cooked out on the firepit, steaks and potatoes, his kind of food. Well, tamales and black beans were his favorite back when he was Madrid but now his menu and tastes had changed and Steak and potatoes were his cravings. And chocolate cake for dessert, he couldn't leave that out.

He was mentally planning his meal with the boys when a loud voice broke his concentration or was it the shrill of a night owl?

" Johnny, Sam said you could only be outside for thirty minutes and it's been an hour. It's time to come in now." Teresa stated firmly but to Johnny's ears it sounded more like nails on a chalkboard, a sound that he well remembered from his days in the orphanage.

" Sure, Teresa." He even sounded humble and even cooperative to his own ears, he was getting better at playing nice. Play nice now and soon he could be eating steak with the boys tomorrow. He smiled as he slowly stood, his legs still felt weak underneath him and suddenly his brother and Jelly appeared ready to support him.

" I can make it." Again, playing nice but letting them know he wasn't an invalid, yet.

" Okay, brother. If you need us, we're here." Scott was worried, so he kept close by as did Jelly. It had been a rough two weeks, his brother had developed pneumonia after his bout with tick fever and he still had aways to go before he was well enough to be on his own doing even the simplest of tasks.

Jelly huffed, this kid meant more to him than any stray he had ever taken care of, he was like his own blood and he would be damned if anything happened to the boy. " Boy, you sure are the most stubborn, most irritatin kid I ever did care for, you gonna make me an old man."

Johnny smiled, "Jelly, you're already old." He kidded, knowing that Jelly loved to be teased so he could act all grumpy.

"That ain't the point. You are jus too damned stubborn for yer own good." Jelly grumbled as he took a firm grip on the young man's arm. He noticed that Johnny was leaning into him heavily so he tightened his grip, not wanting him to fall and cause harm to himself.

Johnny allowed the older man to take the lead and guide him inside. He really did love Jelly, he was like the grandfather he never had. Maybe he should tell Jelly how he felt, remembering the moment his father had said the words, _'I love you.' t_ o him.

Scott was enjoying the banter between the two men but he noticed that Johnny was shivering, and he shouldn't be cold with this type of heat. He bypassed the couch and continued to lead his brother to his bedroom. He also noted that his little brother didn't put up much of a fuss.

Maria was already in the bedroom, pulling back the heavy quilt, readying the bed for her nino' . Johnny noticed the smell of lavender as he walked in, his room smelled clean and fresh. They sat him on the bed, the fresh smell of his sheets were inviting. The short walk upstairs made him feel overwhelmingly tired. _'Maybe I should take a nap'_ , he thought to himself.

He started to lie down but Scott was already busy pulling off his boots and his socks, then his pants and before he knew it, he was dressed in his nightshirt. It was okay with him though, the trip outside had exhausted him and he didn't put up a fuss, but tomorrow he would, because tomorrow he would be eating steak. And potatoes.

His head hit the pillow and within seconds he was asleep. The small act of sitting outside was all it took to wear him out.

Teresa entered the room a few minutes later, her medical experience telling her that Johnny was still far from being well. She would have to fill Sam in on the exhaustion she noted from her brother. The doctor would be coming back tonight for dinner, she would take that opportunity to fill him in on his impatient patient then.

She reached over and shut the curtains to darken the room, making sure there was fresh water in the basin and a glass half-filled on the bedside table. " Let's allow him to sleep." She whispered to the others in the room as she again adjusted his blankets. Her hands touched his too warm skin. _'Not again, Johnny.'_ She thought to herself as she turned to leave, he had been so sick from the tick fever and pneumonia, he needed a break.

Johnny had a fever that just didn't want to let go of its' victim, it was like nothing they had ever seen. He had dealt with this fever of varying degrees for the past two weeks, it just would not resolve. It was worrying them all, especially Sam.

Scott lingered, he just wasn't ready to leave his little brother just yet. He walked over and picked up a book he had left behind during Johnny's illness, and sat down to read. He reached over and lit the lantern beside his brother's bed then settled himself in for a while. He really didn't want to leave the sick man's room because worry had become natural when it came to Johnny. The boy just had a knack for turning that molehill into a mountain.

Scott watched as Johnny settled into the bed, noting a small smile on his brother's face. "He sure does look like the perfect angel when he sleeps." He laughed at the thought, seeing the irony in the statement. He settled back in the high back chair and started reading his book.

Little did he know that the sweet little angel in the bed was having dreams of how he was going to get that steak for supper on Sunday.

 **Chapter Two**

The train ride had not been too bad. He was tired but he had a mission, one that would end his title as President of the Cattlemen's Association. He would be staying at the Brewster House and meeting his fellow Cattlemen Club members for dinner. A meeting he was not looking forward to due to the fact he would end his relationship with these men he had known for over twenty-six years.

He picked up his luggage and made his way to find the hotel. He would only be in town for the evening so he had packed light, it would be a short visit.

After arriving at the hotel and checking in he made his way to the bathhouse. He wanted some quiet time to rehearse his speech to announce his retirement and withdrawal from the association. He had hated that his son knew of his past with these prejudiced men and hoped that he would find it in his heart someday to forgive him. Today was the new beginning he needed to make things right with both sons, especially Johnny.

He finished his bath and went upstairs to get into his suit. He fiddled with the tie for a good thirty minutes until he just gave up and went with a simple knot. He started to exit the room when something caught his eye on the dresser. A picture of a woman and a man. He walked over and took the photo in his hand and almost passed out. He would have never in a million years thought that he would see her face again.

He placed the framed photo back on the dresser and grabbed his hat and left the room, not even bothering to close the door completely behind him. He had to check something out before he met with the Cattlemen Club members.

 **Chapter Three**

Sam quietly listened to Johnny's lungs. He was hoping not to awaken the man in the bed, but he never could pull one over on the ex-gunfighter.

" I'm fine, Sam." His voice sounded rather weak to his own ears, but he had just awakened. He hated being sick and he hated being in bed.

"I'll be the judge of that young man." Sam removed his stethoscope and pulled up a chair beside his recalcitrant patient.

"Just got tired is all." He started to sit up but a firm hand held him in place.

"Johnny, let me be honest with you for a moment." He leaned down to where his face was within view of Johnny's, "You are not well, far from it and you continue to insist on doing things that will only make your recovery longer. You do understand when I say thirty minutes I mean thirty minutes, not sixty."

" Tattletales." He mumbled to himself then proceeded to explain why he had disobeyed Sam's rules."It was a nice day. I swear I didn't do anything but sit in that danged chair and listen to the mooing of the cows." He gave his infamous smile to the older man but he already knew that it wouldn't work on Sam.

"Those damned cows can be heard from here, so you really don't need to be outside in the heat of the day listening to cows moo." The look on the doc's face was serious and he wanted to make certain that his point was made perfectly clear to his noncompliant patient. Since he has such a stubborn mule for a patient who loved to negate his rules he decided that he would introduce a new medication to his patient's regimen, one that would ensure rest.

Sam reached over his shoulder and retrieved a bottle which Johnny had never seen before."Johnny, it has to a hundred degrees outside today and that is no place for a sick man."

"I guess you have a point there doc, but I do like being outside. Laying in this here bed is not doing me a bit of good." He was attempting to make his point as he continued watching the doctor pour out a measure of the contents of the bottle.

"Open up, Johnny." The spoon was now poised at his mouth.

He knew if he answered the medication would be shoved into his open mouth so he just shook his head to the negative.

Sam reached over and grabbed a glass of water and dumped the medication into it, then reached for a syringe. "Okay, we'll do it your way." He took a firm grip on the blanket and threw it back, exposing Johnny's hip and swabbed it quickly and plunged in the needle before his patient could even attempt to escape.

"What the hell?" He cried out but out of the corner of his eye he saw what was coming next and almost went into a full panic mode.

Sam had the black tube again and he didn't like what it meant. He wanted steak and he couldn't eat steak with a damned tube down his nose. He had to relent and do it quickly because whatever was in that syringe was acting fast.

"kay, not da tube." He slurred, the mystery drug in the syringe taking a strong hold on his body.

Sam nodded, placed the tube on the table, and remeasured the medication in the mystery bottle and gave him a heaping amount in one quick movement.

He couldn't even sputter the medicine out, he was too lethargic from the medication.

"There, that wasn't that bad, now was it?" He could barely keep his laughter under control as he watched Johnny's facial expression of pure disdain appear on his already flushed face.

"I hate medicin and I hate bein sic." He mumbled as his eyes slid closed and he fell into a deep healing sleep.

Sam picked up the tube and placed lubricant on it and carefully placed it into his patient's right nostril and snaked it down into his gut. He checked placement and then secured the tube. They would need it for a while so that Johnny could sleep but still get what he needed in nutrition and fluids. He would remove it before Johnny awakened.

Teresa entered the room followed by Scott, their concern was evident.

"How is he, Sam?" Teresa asked as she made her way over to her brother's bed, straightening the quilt so that he was more comfortable and fluffing his pillows so that his head was more at the forty-five-degree angle so that Johnny wouldn't aspirate on the contents given in the nasal tube.

"Stubborn." The doctor was direct and to the point, that was all that Sam could say as he continued taking a survey of his patient's condition. He was thinking that maybe he had missed something. Was there possibly another tick?

"Yes, that's my brother, stubborn." Scott agreed with the physician, wanting to get his brother better and back out on the range with him. It was all he could think about as he looked at Johnny's thinner form, noting the dark circles around his eyes and his gray skin color. The tick fever and pneumonia had really done a job on his little brother's health and he just wanted him better.

"Teresa, let's get him started on some sage tea. As much as he can tolerate through the tube." He stood and started pulling out some equipment from his bag. "I'm going to draw some lab work and check a few more things. I'm missing something, I just don't know what. But I'll be damned if I don't find it."

Scott was worried, yeah, his brother would be docile as long as he was drugged but he had seen that look in his brother's eyes today, the look that told him that his little brother wanted to buck.

The voices in the room continued and he was too deep in his own worry and concerns when he heard a voice demanding his attention.

"Scott?" Teresa looked at her older brother, worried that he was knew something that she didn't.

"Sorry, Teresa. I was thinking. I'm just worried about Johnny" he reached out to assist her in putting his brother's clothing away. "Do you any need help downstairs?" He asked as he moved over to get out of Sam's way so that he could draw blood from Johnny's flaccid arm.

" No, Maria and I will be fine. I was actually wondering if you would like for me to bring your dinner up when I bring Sam's? Maybe some coffee too?" She was going towards the door, she needed to make some sage tea, she needed to something to assist in getting Johnny better.

"That would be fine, I'll stay here and help Sam." He walked over, the older man handing him a tourniquet to tie around his brother's arm.

She nodded and left the room. She had work to do and tea to make. She wiped tears from her eyes as she descended the stairs. They were all worried, Johnny never seemed to catch a break. She needed to talk to Jelly and to fill him in on Johnny's condition.

 **Chapter Four**

The beautiful woman in the picture was the wife of John Devine, the Spanish couple owned a beautiful ranch in the valley. He had met Isabel Devine many years before, in the same town he had first met Maria. They were friends, almost like sisters.

He remembered the women always giggled whispered to each other and they always knew how to tease him when he was in town. He had fallen so easily for Maria, whose beauty rivaled no other woman, but Isabel was close behind in beauty and in grace.

Isabel had married John Devine a few months later and they had bought a large ranch in the valley. He was never one for the Cattlemen's Association, mostly because they treated him and his vaqueros like they were not good enough to own a ranch.

He needed to talk to them before he met with the association for dinner. He wanted to see if the man was all they said he was. People had described him as tough, vociferous, but yet they also said he was an approachable and likable businessman.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he spotted the man and his wife. John Devine dressed like a Spanish grandee, so much like his son, Johnny. The black leather pants with silver studs, the red embroidered shirt, a bold colored bolero jacket with silver trimmings and a grand hat that sat on his head which spoke of great wealth. He was surrounded by his men, native Indians who were familiar with the land and loyal to their boss.

He made his way across the street hoping that Isabel would recognize him and that he might have a word with the man and his wife. He needed to make a bargain, a deal with the man who owned as many cattle as himself.

"Isabel!" he yelled, hoping to gain the attention of the beautiful older woman.

She turned her head and immediately her moving forward halted which also brought her husband to an abrupt stop. "Well, if it isn't Murdoch Lancer." She left her husband's side and ran to give the tall man a hug.

She was so tiny compared to his tall frame, she reminded him so much of Maria in beauty and her smile was as bright as the sun. He gave her a gentle hug and watched as her husband walked briskly to his side offering his hand in friendship.

Murdoch grabbed the man's hand and gave it a firm handshake. Each of the men introduced themselves saving Isabel the trouble.

She was stunned to see Murdoch, she had heard that Maria had run away from her marriage many years ago and that it had brought him great pain and sorrow. He looked happy now and she was so glad.

"What brings you to Sacramento Mr. Lancer?" The man was all business now.

"Actually, a promise to my son. If you have some time I would like to talk some business with you." He pointed towards the restaurant that they were about to enter prior to his appearance.

"I would love to talk business with you Mr. Lancer. I have heard great things about your ranch in the San Joaquin Valley." He placed an arm around the tall man and guided him towards the restaurant.

" And I have heard great things about your ranch in the Blitzen Valley. And I have also heard that you haven't been treated well by my fellow businessmen in the Cattlemen's Association." He stated as if he knew it as a fact but was in a way taking a wild guess.

"So, you have heard, Mr. Lancer, but why wouldn't you since you are the President of such a fine organization. The Cattlemen's Association takes care if its own." John spoke as he entered the fine restaurant, some bitterness in his tone.

"That is what I would like to talk to you about Mr. Divine." Murdoch was already prepared to talk business, time was of the essence.

"Sounds interesting." He agreed, his interest was peaked.

The waitress quickly led them to a private room with many waitresses there to attend to their needs, wanting to give the party their undivided attention.

Isabel was seated first and then the men, Murdoch to her right and her husband to her left. She felt overwhelmed to be in the presence of two great men. She often wondered how Maria felt to have married a white businessman, but she had done well for herself and took great pride in honoring her husband and treating him well.

Drinks arrived at the table and a toast was made by Murdoch to the long marriage of Isabel and John. He could not help but wonder what it would have been like to have Maria with him on business trips and to have such a beautiful woman to love him as much as he would have loved her. Then it occurred to him, the real reason he was here, to make amends for sins past.

After lunch, he asked to speak to John Divine alone. When they walked into the cigar room they both took a seat.

"Well, Murdoch, what business has brought you to the big city of Sacramento?" John asked as he lit his cigar and leaned forward, wanting to hear what this Cattleman had to say.

In the past, the Cattleman's Association had not been very happy that anyone other than a white man would dare own cattle in California. John had proved them all wrong by not only owning cattle but thriving in the ranching and horse business.

"I am offering my resignation tonight as President of the Cattleman's Association. I have realized that I have no place in an organization that was founded on bigotry and bias. I was wondering if you would be interested in taking my place? I believe you could make changes, great changes in how all cattlemen are treated." He smiled as he spoke the words, this man was more than deserving of the title.

"I must say your offer has definitely taken me by surprise." He stood and went over to the grand fireplace, pondering the offer of the man who was respected by many. "May I ask you a question, first?"

Murdoch knew what he was going to ask and answered it before he could even ask it, "Because you deserve to be President. You came here with nothing and you have built one of the largest cattle ranches along with one of the best places to train thoroughbred horses in all of California. You have met challenges head-on without violence or hate. You are the perfect choice to bring about the changes that have to be made before the Association destroys everything that it has worked for in years past."

"How do you know that they would accept me? I am of Hispanic descent. I have Indians as Vaqueros." He asked, wondering if this was really a good idea.

"Exactly, you are what they need. You are not the typical white association member. You created your own wealth through smart business dealings and insured stability not only for yourself but for your family and all those who work on your ranch." He explained, trying to persuade the man to understand that he was the perfect choice to lead the men in a different direction.

John turned and looked at the man and knew he was speaking the truth, he hoped that the other men of the association felt the same way. He nodded the acceptance and waved his wife into the room. They had a wedding to attend in the evening, their daughter was to be wed to his junior partner, Hugh Glenn. It was going to be a grand gala event.

"My husband and I would be honored if you would join us at the wedding reception, after you attend your meeting, of course." Isabel offered as she gathered her shawl and allowed her husband to place it on her small shoulders.

Murdoch nodded, "I would be honored." He took a puff off his cigar and smiled. Things were working out better than he thought. As officiating President, he would be able to give his seat to the man standing before him. A man who would change things, he knew this man would make the organization fair and just.

 **Chapter Five**

Sunday morning came and went, now it was late noon and Johnny finally opened his eyes. He felt drugged and cranky. He was getting good and tired of Sam giving him shots and liquid drugs through a tube. The man was satanic. "Damn!" He cursed as he noticed that he was still in his nightshirt.

" It's Sunday little brother, no cursing on God's holy day." Scott's voice sounded close but he didn't see him or his book which he was always reading.

"Scott?" He asked as he looked around the room, thinking he possibly could be losing his mind.

"Down here." Scott popped up and almost scared his brother which was evidenced by Johnny jumping back against his pillow. He laughed inwardly that he had scared Johnny Madrid, bad boy.

"Brother, are you saying your prayers or looking for something?" He asked, his voice still rough from the rubber tube.

"Dropped something or actually something jumped." He stated, as he dropped back down on the floor, his voice muffled from being underneath the bed.

"Oh, could I ask what you dropped or what jumped big brother?" He was starting to find some humor in his brother's predicament.

"I don't think I want to tell you just yet." He answered as he continued to look for the object.

Johnny's forehead creased, his curiosity peaked, he wondered what his brother was looking for so intensely but now wanting to allow him in on what he was searching for and then it hit him. The syringe, the needle. Oh shit, not again and he started to get out of the bed when another voice stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere young man so get your legs back into that bed." Sam came out from behind the other side of the bed.

Now Johnny was getting very nervous. Whatever they were looking for was something bad, he knew it.

"There he is!" Scott's voice was full of excitement.

"You got him?" Sam asked because he suddenly sounded very happy and pleased with Scott.

Johnny knew that he had put a lot of stress on these two men but just maybe they were finally losing their minds. He was about to bolt when the soft sound of a small pup caught his ears.

" A puppy?" His eyes filled with tears, what an absolute fine gift. "For me?" He couldn't believe his eyes when the small furry creature made his debut out from under the bed. He was a runt, so small that Scott held him in one hand.

"Yep, Jelly brought him up from the barn this morning. He wanted you to have the runt of the liter because it reminded him of you, little brother."

"Funny brother, really funny." He reached out for the small puppy and brought him close to his chest. "He sure is a mighty fine little runt." He patted him on his little head and gave him a tight hug.

"He needs a name, we can't keep calling him what we've been calling him all morning." Scott grinned, but not telling his brother that the name had not been too nice.

"He sure is a cute little thing. Maybe we should call him Boston." He looked up at his brother and gave him a big Johnny grin.

"Boston? I kinda like the name. Boston it is ." Scott reached down and patted the furry pup, "I think he likes his new name."

"Probably likes it better than Turd." Johnny laughed, knowing his brother all too well.

Scott feigned innocence and agreed, "That he does. Sam, what do you think?"

Sam stood and dusted off his pants, "What do I think? I think a sick room is no place for animals and if you even think about giving that pup your medication then you had better think again. You and you alone will be taking your medicine." Sam glanced at the pup, then over at his patient, giving him a stern look, the one Johnny knew well. The don't mess with me look he knew to respect. Sam grabbed his empty coffee cup then exited the room.

"Johnny, look what you went and did to Sam. You got him all upset." Scott teased.

"I would never make a pet into a drug hound." He chuckled as he pulled the pup closer. The pup snuggled underneath his chin.

Both men laughed as he looked at his new friend and Johnny felt that the world had turned around his bad luck. He and Boston were going to best of friends.

"Does Teresa know?" He asked after he tucked the little guy underneath the blanket beside him and propped him up on a pillow, so he wouldn't roll over on top of him accidentally.

"She knows and so, does Maria. Trust me, I've had my head taken off by two women today. Jelly abandoned me after Maria saw us sneaking the pup up the back stairway. I thought she was going to thrash him with that broom of hers, but he got away. He's quicker than you think." Scott laughed as he pulled his chair back over to his brother's bedside. He reached across the pillow and stroked the fur of the small sleeping dog.

Johnny smiled, he could imagine the site of Jelly running from the older woman. _He sure could make her mad._

"How are you feeling?" He asked, noting a fine sheen of sweat on his brother's forehead.

" Fine." He lied. In all truth, he felt like hell. He wondered silently if he would ever feel well again. Well, if they would give him real food then he would do so much better. Suddenly he remembered steak and potatoes. He had to get them out of the room, so he could sneak out to the bunkhouse for a real meal. He smiled, then thought better of it because his brother would get suspicious of him if he were smiling.

" Sure you are brother, sure you are." He shook his head knowing that the word _fine_ had a different meaning to Johnny than it did to others. To Johnny, it meant he was still capable of fooling everyone else that he was doing well.

He looked over to the door, seeing that the doctor had not returned he decided that he would have a little fun with his brother and let his brother know what was in the brown bottle with no label. He felt he owed it to him and he would probably get a laugh out of it too. Oh yes, he would most definitely get a laugh out of it at his brother's expense.

Johnny was thinking about his plan of escape when he noticed his brother holding the mysterious bottle with the foul tasting medication. "Okay, what is it? You know, don't you?"

" It is actually a mixture of several of your favorite medications. Let's see if I remember them all, there is castor oil...paregoric...and a smidgeon of cocaine."

"I thought cocaine was just for toothaches." He interrupted, knowing that he had used that particular drug in the past along with the others for various gunshots and recovery from various ailments in his past.

"I guess it could be used for anything that ails you." Scott thought for a moment and then remembered the other drug, " And the drug you hate the most, Laudanum. Sam said it is a small amount, but just enough, because that is what makes you sleep."

"Are you sure, Scott? I think I would have had some mighty impressive accidents if all of that was in that one little bottle." Johnny was looking at his brother with a disbelieving face.

"Oh, I'm very sure little brother. I helped to clean you up. Twice" He smiled and ducked as Johnny threw a pillow at him.

"No more! I will not take any more of that concoction. Pour it out!" Johnny tried not to let his voice rise but he was in a panic, how could Sam had given him something that was going to make him shard in his britches, _long johns_ , in the bed. "Dammit, Scott pour it out!"

Scott was snickering so uncontrollably that he almost dropped the bottle. "Now where would I pour it out, little brother?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Pour it out the window!" Johnny was pointing towards the window fervently, wanting Scott to take immediate action.

"It will kill Teresa's flowers if I pour it out the window," Scott explained as he continued looking for another place.

"Better those flowers die than me. Pour the damned bottle out, now... Pe...please!" He was so upset that he was stuttering.

Scott almost lost it, his brother was in a tizzy. "Listen, I will slip into the water closet and flush it." Scott walked towards the door, but Sam was coming back in so Scott hurriedly placed the bottle back on the table and sat back down in his chair.

Johnny's eyes grew big with fear, the bottle would have to to go. If Scott wouldn't do it, then he would. He reached over to grab the bottle with his weak hand and missed, knocking it over instead.

It was all over his bed and the pup. Now he was in more of a panic, not wanting the small animal to be poisoned, he quickly tossed the animal to Scott who ran out of the room carrying the scared little dog.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Sam asked as he rushed over to his patient's bed.

"No more of that stuff. I mean it Sam." He pointed at the offending bottle that still lay in his bed.

"Vitamins won't hurt you, Johnny," Sam said casually, knowing that the bottle his patient was talking about was safely tucked away in his pocket.

"But Scott said it was a whole bunch of bad tasting stuff and I don't want to shard in my drawers again." He was in a huff and even Sam couldn't make him calm down. He didn't want any more drugs.

"Johnny, your big brother just pulled a big brother joke on you. You are fine, I promise." He half lied, he knew that he would have to give the medication again, but he would wait until his patient was calmer and more rational.

"Give me my gun, I'm going to shoot him." Johnny attempted to raise up in bed, but Sam shot him a serious look and he stopped. "I hate big brother jokes."

"Better get used to them son. Scott is a real prankster." He smiled as he went about preparing Johnny's evening meds. He would skip the special medication tonight but resume it in the morning. Maybe, Johnny wouldn't be as mad then. Maybe.

" I want my dog back." He pouted as he looked at the physician with a suspicious eye.

"Take your medicine and I will make sure your dog is brought back in soon. After he has been given a bath. Vitamins have a certain lingering smell." He reached over and gave his patient a glass of milk, laced with several restorative medications.

Johnny took the offending milk and downed it in one gulp. He hated the aftertaste, so he asked for more milk to rid the bitterness. Sam was happy that he was drinking and gave him a fresh glass but this time with no medications.

"Better?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Johnny yawned and watched the door for his pup to reappear as promised. After several minutes, Scott reentered with Boston all clean and ready to nap, Johnny was already asleep.

"We'll change John's bed later, Scott. He needs the rest." Sam pointed towards the door, indicating that he wanted Scott to take a break and the dog with him, "And take that dog with you." He never did allow pets in a sick room and he wasn't going to start changing his ways.

Scott nodded in understanding. He opened the door and left taking Boston with him.

 **Chapter Six**

Murdoch had been met with great resistance at the mention of him giving his seat to John Divine. He visually saw the hate in their eyes when he handed his reign over to John, They were having real problems with a man of Hispanic descent becoming their President. But in the end, it was his choice and a few really good and decent men backed him up.

It had been a long day but in the end, everything came together and now John Divine was President of the Cattlemen's Association. Sure, there would be those who would withdraw from the association but there would be just as many to join. It was going to work out just fine.

Murdoch entered the Jackson Hotel to tell John Divine the good news. He stood at the entrance of the grand ballroom and watched as the bride and groom danced their first dance. It was in that moment that he was taken back to his first dance with Maria, his beautiful bride in his own arms.

She had truly stolen his heart on that first day when they met. Her beauty was undeniable, her long black hair, her small frame, and those eyes, dark and breathtaking. Her eye color the only feature she had not passed on to their son.

He took a deep breath and continued into the room; the music was lively, and the food was plenty. The guests were all dressed in bright colors and they seemed to be having the time of their lives.

He spotted the parents of the bride sitting off to themselves, enjoying the music. "John!" He called out attempting to be heard above the music.

"Hey Murdoch, how did it go? Am I El Presidente now?" He didn't think it would happen, knowing the prejudiced men for so long. They never seemed the type that would be open minded.

"Indeed, you are, John." He laughed as he grabbed a drink from a tray passing by, the server only hesitating for a moment before moving on to other guests.

"Well, I'll be. I never thought you would be able to pull it off. So, I am now the officiating President of the Cattlemen's Association. I bet a few of them had heart attacks." He laughed as he raised his glass in celebration.

Murdoch laughed but sobered as he raised his glass and toasted the man who would be changing the way things had been for years, "Here's to John and his new title. The new President of the Cattlemen's Association. May you change the thinking of many and be nothing but successful!" Murdoch proposed and took a long drink of the brandy. "Nice flavor." He complimented the man whose choice of such fine liquor was spot on.

"I think I will share the good news with my junior partner who just happens to be my new son-in-law. Please, dance with my wife, she loves to dance." He smiled at the two friends then walked over to the new bride's and groom's table leaving Isabel and Murdoch standing alone.

"So, would you like to dance senor'? Isabel asked as she pointed towards the now full dance floor.

"I do believe this is the first time I've ever been asked to dance by such a lovely lady." He sat down his drink, took her arm into his and directed them onto the dance floor, a slow dance playing in the background.

They danced for a few moments just looking at each other, both remembering days past.

"You miss her." It was a statement, not a question. Together and in unison, they swayed to the soft music being played by the mariachi band.

"Every day." He looked down at the small woman, her hair graying at the sides but the beauty of her long black hair was accentuated by the diamond tiara in her hair. Her eyes still held that sparkle he remembered so many years ago.

"She was always so full of life and so much fun to be around," Isabel remarked, her memories of dear friends was that Maria was always happy, charismatic, and she was a very exciting young woman. She always thought she would be the most successful of the two of them, but instead, she had heard that Maria had died a pauper and had been given a pauper's grave in a little border town in Mexico. She always had wondered what had happened to her friend's marriage.

"Yes, she was both beautiful and exciting. Her smile always made my day." Murdoch stopped, he would not give away the harsh truth of his wife's betrayal and that she left with a gambler. He would not divulge the fact that she had taken the love of his life with her that horrid day. Instead, he changed the subject. "Your daughter is beautiful, she looks just like her mother when you were her age."

Isabel blushed and looked over at her very happy daughter, she was laughing and dancing to the music. "We did well in raising such a fine young woman. She will be very happy married to Mr. Glenn. He will give her much love." She smiled up at the man knowing that he had never found that happiness but wishing that someday he would.

"So, do you have children? She asked, not knowing that Maria had a son.

"I thought you knew. Maria and I had a son, his name is Johnny." Murdoch left off the name Madrid, in case she had heard negative things about his son in the past.

"Is he tall and handsome like you or more like his mother?" She asked, now curious as to the fact that they had a child. What would cause a mother to leave her baby behind?

"He is a fine mixture of us both. He is taller, but he has his mother's looks, except for his blue eyes." Murdoch described his son not really wanting to expose the fact that Maria had taken their son and raised him in absolute poverty.

"He sounds very handsome." She could only imagine a young man as handsome as his parents.

" I also have an older son, Scott. My first wife died in labor and he was raised by his grandfather in Boston. He even went to Harvard." He bragged, changing the subject from his youngest son.

"Oh my, do you get to see him much?" She asked, there was so much she didn't know about Murdoch but there had been so much time that had passed since their friendship in the small border town of Matamoros.

"Both sons live at home now and help me run the ranch. They are different, but they are also very much alike. I am very blessed." Murdoch smiled down at the woman whom he had been dancing with so easily. The music stopped, and the crowd clapped their appreciation for such fine music from the band. Isabel took Murdoch's arm as he led them off the dance floor.

The rest of the night was about business and Murdoch and John discussed changes that would need to be made in the future of the Cattlemen's Association and how they conducted themselves from here on out. The rules needed to include more diversity, more inclusion of all the ranches and their owners.

As Murdoch walked back to the hotel that night he couldn't help but feel accomplished in his goal to right the wrongs of his past and to show Johnny that he was serious about changing things.

He had loved Maria but he had never shown her true love. Giving Maria and Johnny the dignity and respect they deserved was his new goal, even in death, his wife could be given what he couldn't give her while she was alive. Things would be changing, and he felt that he still had more to do until all was right.

He had a train to catch early in the morning, he had another trip to make to a small border town to render another wrong into a right.

 **Chapter Seven**

It was late evening when he opened his eyes again, the soft snores of his pup had awakened him. The aftertaste of medication lingered in his mouth. His hand raised to his face to make sure they had not snuck that stupid tube back down, it wasn't there.

Suddenly his senses were being teased. The smell of steak came through the window and he knew he had a trip to the bunkhouse to consider. But how?

He reached over and grabbed his father's old watch and tried to focus his blurry vision on the face of the timepiece and after several minutes he was successful. Their dinner bell would be ringing soon. The men ate later than his family, he always thought six o'clock was way too early to eat but after working all day, he realized that he was usually starving by then anyway.

He eased himself up in the bed, making sure the small pup was not awakened. He then sat on the side of the bed and looked around for his pants. He figured that since they weren't lying near him that they must be in the wardrobe and he stood to walk the small distance. It took several minutes but he found all his clothing and put them on as quickly as he could, which really wasn't that fast due to his weakened state.

He had to have a plan, or he would never make it. He peered out the window to check for Sam's buggy. It was gone. Okay, things were looking better. He then opened the door just enough to see if he could see Scott or Teresa. They must be in their rooms or downstairs.

Things were really working in his favor. All he had to do was make it downstairs and out the side door. Right when he was about to make his escape, Boston decided he needed a potty break. Barking ensued.

Johnny's weak body could barely make back to the bed in time and he could hear footsteps in the hallway. ' _Dangit,' he thought to himself._

He grabbed the pup and slid him over, pulling the blanket as close to his neck as possible and feigned sleep.

Scott came into the room, not wanting to awaken his brother and as he reached for the yappy puppy he noticed something. His brother had his boots on, one was peaking from underneath the blankets. He smiled. His brother was up to something and he was going to get to spoil it.

"Okay little pup, let's not wake Johnny." He almost laughed but held it inside, this was going to be good. He took the pup and left the room. He would be waiting outside for his impetuous brother.

Johnny noticed that his big brother had closed the door behind him, which was to his advantage. He pushed the blankets back and sat back up. For a moment he almost had second thoughts. His body felt too weak to make the trip to the bunkhouse, but he had to try. The smell of steak wafting through the open window was just too tempting.

Despite the dizziness, he stood and steadied himself with the bedside table that harbored every one of the offending medications. He might just have to take a few of them and dispose of them. Maybe he could teach Boston a new trick, the hide _the medicine_ from Sam trick. Then he decided it was just too much trouble.

He made it to the door and wondered again if he had the strength to make it to the bunkhouse, but he felt determined. He wanted steak and potatoes.

He peeked out the door again and slid into the hallway, nobody was around. He was making ground. He then made it to the back steps and slowly maneuvered himself down the ten steps to the bottom, basically, he crawled down the final four of the stairs but he was determined. By now he was in full sweat mode. He took a deep breath and listened to see if Maria was still up and about. She wasn't and he made his way to the back door.

Something stopped him from exiting. Maybe it was his Madrid instincts kicking in or his extrasensory perception, but for some reason, he could sense his brother's presence. He probably had taken the little pup out the back for a bathroom break. He would use the side door to the garden instead.

He silently walked out into the garden, pondering for a moment if he should stop and take a breather but it was getting late and he knew his window for steak and potatoes was closing. He had to get there soon or there would be none left.

With sweat beading down his face and his Madrid determination kicking into full gear he finally made it, the men all stood in awe of the sick man's appearance.

"Johnny, you okay?" Tobias asked first, the other men quickly getting him a chair.

He took the offered seat and all he could get out was, "I want steak and potatoes." He smiled up at them, ready to have a real meal.

"I think he is hallucinatin." Jerry Baskin said under his breath.

"He sure ain't lookin too well." Another man commented as they all took in his sweaty and pale features.

"Johnny, you can't eat steak yet. Sam told us we couldn't even bring you soup yet." Tobias stated bravely.

"I want steak and potatoes. If I don't get them I will shoot all of you." Johnny gave them his biggest grin and pretended to draw his gun, using his pointing finger, to shoot at each of the men.

"Maybe we should just give him what he wants." Jake Campers whispered, intimidated by the reputation of the sick man sitting in the chair.

"No, you are going back to the house and get back in bed. I will not be a part of making you sicker, Johnny." Tobias bravely stated his words but feeling as if he might pay later for being so brave now.

The eyes were what scared them the most, that stare, that Madrid stare and Jake ran to get Johnny his steak and potatoes.

Scott continued to wait outside for his little brother and suddenly the thought has crossed his mind that his little brother just might have passed out attempting his escape, but he quickly brushed that thought away, Johnny Madrid would never faint. He laughed at that thought.

The little pup was rooting around in the grass attempting to find a good place to do his business, "It's not that hard little fella, just get er done as my brother Johnny would say."

Suddenly he heard a commotion occurring at the bunkhouse, voices raised but not in an unkind way.

Suddenly, like a cannon going off in his head he realized his sneaky little brother had taken another route. He lifted the pup who was in the middle of covering his business and started towards the bunkhouse, and towards the smell of food.

As he walked up to the door he could hear the sounds of someone puking. He knew immediately who that someone was, he entered without knocking.

"Okay, who caved?" Scott asked as he sat the puppy down and went to his brother's side. Johnny was as green as the new grass in the courtyard.

Tobias pointed at Jake who in turn pointed at Jerry who in turn pointed back at Tobias.

"Guess we all did, but he gave us that crazy, scary stare and we were afraid not to give him his steak and potatoes," Tobias answered. All the other men were nodding their heads in unison.

Scott nodded in understanding, he knew that stare. "Tobias help me get him back to the house." He grabbed one arm and Tobias the other but Johnny, still nauseated from just the first bite of food wanted to grab it to go.

"Johnny, leave the food here!" Scott demanded, not wanting his brother's dry heaves to continue.

"Mine." He stated between his recurring bout of nausea and gagging.

"I'll trade you. The pup for the food." Scott reached down and grabbed the pup from the spot where he had sat him when he had entered the bunkhouse. The pup had not moved, Boston was too scared to move from its spot on the floor, taking in all of the ruckuses.

It took him a moment, his eyes going back and forth from the dog to the food and he almost chose the food, but the pup gave him that damned sad look and he chose Boston instead.

He handed Jake his plate and took the puppy giving the older man an _'I'll be back for that later'_ look. Jake nodded, not really expecting the man back but his food would be there for him if he did.

Johnny looked up at Scott who now had a firm grip on his arm and stated, with clarity, "I hate big brothers."

Scott shook his head and laughed out loud, "I know. You sure do make being a big brother fun though."

Tobias just looked contrite, he knew Scott was going to have his hide for not watching out for his mischievous brother.

"Sam is going to be ticked." Scott teased as they slowly walked back to the hacienda, having to stop frequently to allow Johnny to gag and attempt to puke again and again.

"What..he..don't know...won't kill me." He slowly got out the words between puking bouts but he was worried that Scott would tell him just to get a laugh.

Then, there it was, the voice of God thundering through the darkness again, and he looked up to see Sam in his nightshirt standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a very large syringe in hand.

"Son, where have you been?" Sam asked, tired of having his star patient disappear on him.

"I thought he was gone. His buggy?" Johnny whimpered.

"I put it in the barn. Didn't want it to get all dirty." Scott smiled, yet feeling bad for what was about to occur.

Johnny looked at Scott for assistance, he knew he was getting none especially when he assisted Sam and Tobias in exposing his left butt cheek for what felt like a rod iron being shoved into his ass.

"Dammit!" Was his last words as he fell into a deep drugged sleep. His body went limp and Scott eased him over his shoulder.

"Will that boy ever learn?" Sam asked himself, as he followed the boys inside.

 **Chapter Eight**

He had rented a horse and a wagon to make it into Nogales. Nogales was a poor border town where Johnny had spent much of his time according to the Pinkerton reports. As he entered the town he saw the poverty and harsh conditions his own son had endured as a young man.

He led his team of horses to the end of town, his destination an old cemetery next to a very run-down mission house. He needed to speak to a Father Donovan.

He dismounted from the wagon and looked around, noting that the graves had no markers, just crosses. It would be difficult to find her after all these years, but he had to try.

He saw a priest standing near a freshly dug grave and walked over to speak to the man regarding his wife's resting place. It suddenly felt hopeless, there were so many unmarked graves and no way to tell the graves apart without headstones.

He waited patiently as the priest finished his prayer and crossed himself. The man then smiled at Murdoch and walked over to greet him.

"Father, sorry for the intrusion. I'm Murdoch Lancer and I'm looking for a Father Donovan." He wanted to get straight to the reason why he was there.

"I'm afraid Father Donovan died many years ago, but I am Father Francis. May I be of service?" He asked as he continued to walk down the path towards the mission, Murdoch following.

"My wife died here in this town many years ago. She was young and she had a small boy, he was nine or ten at the time. Her name was Maria Madrid Lancer." He hoped for a miracle and unbeknownst to him, he was about to get one.

"Johnny Madrid's mother?" He asked.

"Yes, Father. Johnny is my son." He was wondering how the younger man knew his son and hoped it was somehow positive.

"I take it that his journey to meet his father was successful?" He smiled as they entered the cool building.

"For both of us." Murdoch replied, remembering his first meeting with his son and his bad temper.

"I have prayed that he would finally find peace. You know that your son is very loved in our town. The people know him to be brave and kind. He almost died because of our cause." He wanted the man before him to know that Madrid was known to him and the people more for his compassion than for his killings.

"He doesn't talk about it, he is rather quiet about his past," Murdoch interjected, not wanting to disrespect his son's privacy.

" I see. Please, come with me." He continued to lead the older man through the mission, long hallways that had fallen into disrepair over time.

They walked to the end of the hallway and the priest opened the door to a small room, inside a large trunk that was aged with time. It sat in the corner of the room, nothing else was there.

"This is your son's. I know that he would be very thankful to have it again." He smiled as he reached over to touch the precious piece of luggage that the mission had cared after for years. He took his hand and wiped off the dust that had accumulated on the old chest.

Murdoch looked at the trunk, recognizing it as one of own, the one that Maria had taken the day she left him in the middle of the night.

"Thank you, I will make sure he gets it." Murdoch needed to ask the question and he was afraid of the answer he would be getting. He needed to find Johnny's mother's grave, his wife would have wanted to be near her son.

"The reason I have come so far is to find Johnny's mother's grave. I would love to take her back to Lancer, where she belongs." His voice cracking with emotion. "But I understand if you do not know where her grave is located, there are so many unmarked graves in the cemetery.

"Oh, but I do know where your wife is buried. I helped to bury her so many years ago. You see, your son was my only friend growing up and he took care of me, made sure I was fed, and he always put me first." He motioned him again down another hallway and out to a garden.

"Before your son left to find you he asked me to assist him in bringing her remains here to be in the garden. He so loved the people here.

He motioned Murdoch over to a stone with Maria's name engraved, her birth date and her date of death." Your son also gave me the thousand dollars paid by the Pinkerton agent that day for his life." He was brave, Johnny went back to the dead federales who had tried to kill the Pinkerton agent and retrieved the money. He could have crossed the Rio Grande and left, safe and sound from those murderers but he brought the money back to the mission to help the people in the village." The priest explained. "He only took a very small amount of food and clothing; the rest was to help feed the people of Nogales."

Murdoch was stunned, so many emotions being experienced at once, so many things he didn't know about his son. "I don't know what to say." He stared down at the grave placed in gray marble stone. His wife's grave was covered with fresh flowers.

After a few minutes of reverence to his wife, he spoke again. "I would like to take her remains back to Lancer if that could be arranged."

The Priest suddenly became animated and the quiet, reverent man was now shaking his head and crossing himself at the same time.

"She cannot leave. She is considered almost a saint to many of the people. They come here to pray for her son, that he will find peace and happiness. Maria gave birth to a strong and brave man who loved the people of Nogales so much that he was willing to give his life. Many have died for the cause of the peons, but he was Johnny Madrid. He owed us nothing but gave us so much. To move her would kill the spirit of the peons who love your son so much."

He was stunned, speechless. The words of the priest had paralyzed him, and he stood in awe of the love that was so freely given to his unselfish son. The people of Nogales truly loved and respected his son.

" I would never do anything to offend the people of Nogales. I was thinking that Johnny's mother might want to be near her son." There were tears in his eyes, tears that now streamed down his face at the realization that the town felt such so much love for his youngest son. Johnny's unselfish love for this town made him so proud.

For several moments there was silence between the two men. After several minutes of silence, the Priest felt he had to make the father of Senor' Madrid truly understand why he could not take the woman from her grave.

"The peons and I, we protected him before he started out on his journey. He was very ill after his time in the Mexican prison. They had beat him, starved him and they had scourged his back. The peons made him bread and gave him fresh water during his fevered days. Many thought he would die but he showed us all that he is strong, and he became well again. It took many weeks, but Johnny finally recovered. He left on a Sunday morning. The peons were very sad, but they had her grave to help them remember him and that is where they come to show him they still love him." The Priest explained as he motioned Murdoch to sit on a bench underneath a large willow tree that stood in the center of the run-down garden.

Murdoch was beginning to have a greater understanding of his son and his love for those who had less than himself. His son was a true hero. Maybe he had made a mistake. This is where Maria belonged because a part of his son continued to remain with these people.

"Maybe I overstepped my bounds. I honestly thought the right thing to do would be to bring her back to Lancer, but this is where she's loved. This is where the people Johnny loved so much that he was willing to die for them live and this is where my son's heart resides."

He understood Johnny just a little bit more now, the burden he had been carrying, the burden of not really knowing his son had been lightened by this new revelation. The reason is that his son was loved so much by these impoverished people and he knew why he was so loved by them, his son has a selfless heart. Today he would not be taking his wife home.

"Mr. Lancer, perhaps you would like to stay a couple of days so that you can meet the wonderful people of Nogales and see what your son saw in these humble people." The Priest offered, hoping that the man would stay.

"Thank you for the offer. I would love to meet the people of Nogales. I will stay." He smiled at the younger man, he would love to meet the people who had won over his son's heart.

 **Chapter Nine**

"Scott, quit licking my face! He croaked out, his throat was sore, and he felt he was being smothered by something soft and furry.

He finally got one eye open and was surprised to see his pup. "Little guy, you need to get off my face, can't breathe." He mumbled, his tongue thick due to the drugs in his system and his chest felt like he had a vice around it.

The small creature was removed quickly, and a face appeared, Scott's face, and he wanted to close his eyes again.

"I hate you. You got me in trouble with Sam." He slurred, his brother was no longer on the list of people he loved, at least that is what he wanted his brother to think, he was mad as a hornet at having another shot given in his rear by Sam.

"But I do love you, little brother. Actually, I must love you a lot to put up with all your shenanigans." He gave him a huge smile and moved out of the line of site. There in his room stood Sam, Teresa, and Jelly.

Jelly wiped his eyes and walked over to the bed, "Bout dang time you woke up. Been waitin fer ya to open up those peepers." Jelly's words were having a visible impact on the young man in the bed as he gave Johnny a tight hug. Tears running down both men's faces.

Jelly was followed by a tearful Teresa, who could say nothing, her sobs were plenty though.

"Am I dying or somethin?" His voice cracking with emotion, cos' the people in the room sure were acting as if he were dying.

"You came close, son. You had an allergic reaction to the sauce they used on that damned steak you tried to eat. You've been unconscious for two days."

Now he was confused. What sauce could they be talking about? The only food he was allergic to was peanuts. Nobody would use a sauce made from peanuts on a good steak.

"Peanuts?" He asked as he attempted to sit up a little more but he was just too weak so the people in the room did it for him. Moments later his head was higher, he felt a little more comfortable and he could breathe a little bit better.

" Yep, peanuts. You never told us about that particular allergy. It almost killed you." Sam's voice seemed tired, and he looked exhausted.

He had really done it this time Honestly, he really had forgotten about the allergy. He just never ate peanuts. "I'm sorry, Sam. Musta forgot."

"Not your fault son, well, not totally. You did run off and attempt to eat something I told you that you could not have. I have forgiven you for that error in judgment but young man, I am in charge now and broth is going to be your only meal for a few days." His tone held that no holds bar attitude and he knew the man meant every word.

" 'Kay." He understood. He really felt bad for worrying his family and Sam. He would be on his best behavior until he was released from his sick bed and maybe a few days more after that. He yawned big, he felt so tired for someone who had been sleeping for two days.

Sam ushered everyone out of the room, so his patient could rest. Just the small conversation was causing his body strain evidenced by his increased heart rate and his slightly labored breathing.

" Rest," he ordered as he pulled the blanket up over Johnny's chest.

Johnny nodded, he had no energy to argue. He closed his eyes and was back to sleep in a matter of seconds.

Sam shook his head; his friend had almost died. The images of Johnny working so hard to breathe, struggling for just one more breath was ingrained into his memory forever. He would have to watch Johnny closely for several more days, allergies were tricky, they could reappear again and again.

Sam sat down by his patient's bed, took off his glasses and closed his eyes. He needed to rest for a little while. The past two days had been extremely difficult.

Jelly and Scott sat on the porch of the hacienda, watching the small pup play with a ball they had found for him. Both men thinking that the pup had as much energy as Johnny. He only quit playing when he too exhausted to push that ball around, and only when he fell over asleep.

"That danged dog is just like Johnny." Jelly stated out loud his thoughts about the dog as he leaned against the wall.

"He is that. Not enough sense to know when to stop and just lay down and rest. Yeah, he sure is stubborn." Scott hated that his brother was so sick again. He wondered inwardly when his brother would get a reprieve from being ill.

"Johnny or the dog?" Jelly asked.

"Johnny," Scott answered emphatically.

"Yep, that der boy got as much sense as a danged ole billy goat. He sure is somethin though. Don't know what makes him so reckless with his life. Must be somethin we're missin." Jelly sure did wish that his boy would start being more careful. He hated it when Johnny was sick, the ranch didn't seem the same without him yappin it up, riding Barannca with reckless abandon and giving everyone his big bright smile.

Scott stood up and looked up at his brother's window. The curtain in Johnny's window was fluttering with the small breeze. " I wonder when Murdoch will be coming back?"

"I expected him home yesterday, somethin must be keepin him. I know if Murdoch knew that Johnny was sicker then he'd be here." Jelly stood up and walked over to the pup and picked him up, rubbing his belly and holding him tight against his chest.

"I guess your right about that. It's that it's not like him to wire us to let us know how things are going." Scott agreed.

"Yep, Murdoch would be here if he thought one of his youngins was having a problem. Betcha he's just busy is all." He continued to pet the small animal, thinking about his friend.

"Well, I suppose you're in charge of the little fella until Johnny's better. Sam isn't going to allow him back in that room for a while." Scott reached over and gave the little pup a good rubbing around his ears.

"Guess yer right about that. Reckon he'll just have to bunk up with me for a few days. Boston, is that okay with you?" Jelly raised the pup up to see his furry little face.

The pup barked, and Jelly took that as a, _"Yes"._

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

The people waved good-bye as Murdoch's wagon pulled away from the mission. The trunk that belonged to his wife and son was secured in the back.

He had realized why his son loved these people so much. They were happy despite their poverty. They would give the shirt off their back to anyone with less than themselves.

He realized after meeting just a few of the townspeople that they honestly loved and revered his son. They had told him stories of his son's heroism and his time being so sick they thought he might even die. They had worried about him, prayed for him and made sure he recovered.

"At least they were loved," Murdoch spoke it out loud but to no one. He was extremely relieved that his wife and his son were loved.

It was no thanks to him or his greed over the many years. Years that he had spent belonging to an organization that promoted so much hate and prejudice. He had a lot to make up to his children, especially to Johnny.

His father would have been disappointed in him for choosing money over his own flesh and blood. He had a lot to make up for and he would make sure that changes occurred. He still had things to do to assist in getting things right.

It would take him a few days to get back to Lancer. The trip had been well worth his time. He wondered how his son was doing. Johnny had been on the mends when he had left, he hoped all was going well.

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

Three days had past and finally, Sam had given both Scott and Jelly permission to bring Boston back to Johnny's room.

They had given the pup a good soap bath and fluffed so well he looked like a porcupine.

As they stood at the door of Johnny's room they could hear an argument ensue between doctor and patient.

"No, Sam. No more bargains. I want to see my dog." Johnny's voice seemed a little stronger, but the improvement wasn't much.

"John, I'm tired and my patience is worn. I need you to take your medication first." He insisted, knowing that it was the pup was the only hold over his patient that he had left.

"Okay, but not more sleeping. I want to stay awake and enjoy some company. This room is closing in on me." His voice was pitiful even to his own ears. He had to get out of this room soon or he was going to lose his mind.

He opened his mouth and a large spoonful of the gosh awful medication was inserted, and he gagged but he did not puke at least not yet.

"See, John, that wasn't so bad." Sam smiled as he put the spoon away and gave his rowdy patient a glass of fresh water.

Johnny took a few sips if knew if he drank a lot then he would have to have assistance in taking a leak. He was done with that too.

"All of it, son." Sam was on to his tricks. He had spent too much time with this boy. They both needed a break.

Johnny shook his head to the negative. He was in control and Sam could do nothing to change his mind. Then Sam picked up the black tube and he turned up the glass of water and drained it.

"Good boy," Sam stated to his stubborn patient as he called out to the two men outside the door. "You can come in now."

Before they could even knock they heard Sam calling for them to come in, but they hesitated, wondering if Johnny just might get his revenge on them for keeping his dog away from him.

Jelly had the pup but quickly handed him off to Scott. "If he is going to kill someone, it might as well be kinfolk." He then gave Scott a big grin.

"Thanks, Jelly." He opened the door and entered, the look on his brother's face was nothing less than excited.

"Hey." He called out, but his voice was still rough, weak.

Scott took the small pup over and handed him to Johnny. The look on his brother's face brought tears to his eyes. He was so happy to see his dog again.

Sam took the opportunity to leave the room, hoping that all would remain calm for a while.

Johnny waited until Sam was gone and the door was closed and then he gave the two men his most intimidating Madrid stare. Then he realized that his stare couldn't be too intimidating with his darkened eyes, snot in his nose and drool on his chin. Then he reconsidered, cos he really didn't feel too intimidating.

Jelly and Scott laughed out loud. If only Johnny could see himself in a mirror, Scott thought to himself.

"It's okay little brother. You can stare at us when you're better." Scott patted his brother's back and grabbed a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I thought you guys had forgotten about me. You haven't come to see me in days" he pouted, he had felt sick and lonely, only seeing Sam and Maria in his room. Teresa was not allowed in his room because Sam had told him he was too sick.

"Sam has rules. We follow those rules, unlike a certain little brother I know." The small pup leaped from Johnny's arms and made a beeline to Scott. It was like Scott always said, he who feeds gets the love. It was the same way with his brother too.

Scott reached and took the pup and handed him back to his brother. His brother needed that dog more than he or Jelly at the moment.

"Where is Teresa?" He asked as he snuggled the wiggly little puppy close to his chest.

"She is preparing a surprise. I can't say anymore but she told me it is going to make your day." Scott teased.

"Chocolate cake?" He asked, a huge smile spread across his face, he was getting his hopes up, the taste of broth was getting old.

" Really, brother? You'll be lucky to get off broth and soppy bread for the next month after your little stunt with that steak." Scott reminded him.

Just the memory of that night made his butt ache at the spot where Sam had jabbed that needle.

"Guess you have a point." He gave it some more thought and smiled, he knew what it was, and he was excited.

Jelly had remained quiet, he was worried about his friend's appearance. Johnny had lost weight and his skin had a gray color to it. His eyes looked sunken and his hair was matted to his face where he hadn't been able to take a bath for days. A shadow of a beard now appeared on his face and his eyes were dull, not the lively, expressive ones he was used to seeing.

"You okay, Jelly?" Johnny asked, worried about his friend.

"Well of course I am. I jus was takin in the fact that there pup of yurs needs to have a bed of his own. I am just the man to make that happen." He gave his friend the best smile he could and left the room. He had to leave the room, the sight of Johnny's decline in health was just too much for him, it scared him.

"You think he'll be alright?" He asked Scott, knowing that he was a sight for sore eyes right now. He had been very sick and he knew that he looked the part of the sickly man.

"He'll be fine. Jelly is a tough old bird." Scott stood and walked towards his own room, "But we do need to work on your appearance before Teresa comes up."

"What's wrong with my appearance? Do I have a booger on my nose or something?"

"Or something, little brother." He laughed out loud and left the room, leaving him alone with Boston.

"Don't worry little fella, we are about to get a real treat when Teresa brings up those rice cakes. She is really talented when it comes to making bland food because she makes it taste really good."

The pup barked as if he knew what his owner just said. He looked almost as excited as Johnny.

Scott went to get fresh water and towels and a shaving kit. His brother was about to get a bath.

It didn't take long for Scott to finish his brother's bath. Johnny looked so much better, but his hair was all over the place, he would need a haircut soon.

"There, you look beautiful!" Scott had grabbed a mirror off his dresser and brought it with him into Johnny's room.

"I do, don't I?' He smiled at the compliment but even he could see why Jelly had left the room. He looked like hell. He lay the mirror down and glanced at the door.

"What's keeping her?" He asked, wondering where Teresa was with his rice cakes. It would be his first solid food since the steak. He was feeling very tired after his bath and shave.

"I'm sure she's getting Sam settled and fed. He is exhausted. He refused to sleep or eat that first night after the steak incident." Scott was cleaning up his mess, putting away the dirty bed clothing. Then he opened the window again after closing it earlier for his brother's bath.

The puppy was wandering around the room, sniffing everything from Johnny's boots to his bed skirt.

Johnny was hit with a huge wave of guilt. His actions that night had caused so much trouble. What was he thinking? He would have to make it up to his friends and family, especially Sam.

He was so lost in self-incrimination that he had not noticed Teresa coming into the room with a tray.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked as she started setting up the tray in front of her brother.

"Teresa. I missed you." He said with teary eyes and his voice cracking with raw emotion.

"I missed you too." She reached over and gave him a tight hug. " I made your favorites." She uncovered the plate and revealed the warm rice cakes and a glass of lightly sweetened lemonade.

His eyes lit up like birthday candles at the site of solid food and he wiped his tears away with the overly large nightshirt that use to fit him. "Thank you, Teresa."

"You are very welcome, Johnny." She too felt overwhelmed with emotion that he was doing better and that she was allowed again to care for him.

He started eating at a slow pace, knowing that if he went too fast he would puke, so he went slow, real slow.

Jelly suddenly appeared at the door with a square wooden box lined with a fluffy pillow like bed. "Where is that dog of yers? I got him a real bed, so Sam won't be mad if he stays in your room." he sat the box down beside Johnny's bed.

Teresa reached down and picked up the cuddly pup and ruffled his fur underneath its chin. "You sure are a cutie." She cooed as she handed the furry little bundle over to Scott who placed him on the bed that Jelly had made just for him.

The pup sniffed it for a good few seconds and then laid himself down and closed his eyes for a nap. The whole room was watching in awe except for Johnny, he was taking a nap of his own.

 **The next story will be 'The Truth and the Trunk'**


End file.
